


Stanley totally LOVES sport™

by CrimsonBitch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Football, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jock Bill Denbrough, M/M, Pining, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris-centric, Underage Drinking, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBitch/pseuds/CrimsonBitch
Summary: Stanley knew fate was bullshit. Bill is convinced it's what brought them together. When he tells the story, however, he just tends to skip over the part where Stan was smoking weed and he was defacing school property.AKA- I have writers block on "Rearrange Us" so u know what that means! Stenbrough one shot time!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Stanley totally LOVES sport™

Judging by the way that their whole section of bleachers just stood up and cheered, Stan assumed he was supposed to be hysterical with joy at the given moment. Instead, he was only able to think about how goddam out of place he felt. If you asked cynical, sarcastic, generally unenthusiastic Stan where he would be spending his Friday night, it wouldn’t be glued to a freezing-cold bleacher seat. 

The reason- the  _ sole _ reason- that he was here, was to support Mike in his first game as quarterback. He, Ben, Richie, Bev, and Eddie, were crammed together and not exceedingly happy about it. 

The only thing getting them through the game was the handle of Whiskey that they were inconspicuously passing between themselves. By the time the lot was good and loosened up, they were more than happy to stand and cheer every time Mike scored a point. 

Or the team got a goal. Or when the Regalia High team got a goal. Or someone fell. Get some alcohol in them, and the group was more than happy to put aside the teen angst and act like a bunch of idiots for the night. 

“Stannnn I’m so glad we dragged you out!” Bev said as she leaned into his side. 

Stan looked over her at Ben, who had his arm around her waist, and was smiling fondly at her drunken behavior. The group knew how rough her life was on a day-to-day basis, so it was nice to see her unwind once and awhile. 

“Yes, of course Bev dear” He deadpanned, amused. “Lord knows I had nothing better to do tonight than here, commiserating with our peers and celebrating the prowess of Derry’s great football team” 

“Oh buck up Stanny Pack” Richie said, “We all know you wouldn’t be doing anything other than getting depressed and jacking off to Overwatch porn”

Eddie shoved his fingers into Richie’s side, making him squeal. They were nauseating, with their affectionate looks and the blanket wrapped around the two of them. 

Stan was infinitely grateful for the losers, and he knew their group friendship was more important than romantic relationships, but sometimes, watching them all made Stan feel unbearably lonely. He knew Mike felt the same way, but Mike also had his idiot football friends. 

Stan only had himself. 

Bev must have sensed the sudden sadness radiating off him, because she stood up fairly quickly. “Stan, honey, accompany me to go get popcorn” 

“Yes dear” Stan said, groaning as he stood. She gave Ben a swift pat on the cheek and the two were off. Any other man might be suspicious of his girlfriend sneaking off with other guys. Ben, however, let her do as she pleased; he trusted her completely. They had been together three years, and she had never broken that trust once. 

Bev and Stan swung the clasped hands between them. “You know Stan, I don’t actually want popcorn. Even if I did…” Stan looked up and noticed that the concession stand was closed for the night. 

“You knew it was closed. Why the hell are we out here?”

“Because getting drunk always makes you sad. Getting crossed however…”

The two grinned at each other when she pulled the joint out of her pocket. 

They proceeded in the direction of the concession stand, knowing that smoking behind it was a common hobby of the students at Derry High. 

They stopped in their tracks, however, at the sight of someone with crutches and a bottle of spray paint, defacing the back of the concession stand. 

They exchanged glances, and stood in silence. The boy hadn’t noticed them there, somehow. 

“You know” Bev spoke up, “That cast would make the getaway run really hard if we were people who gave a shit that you’re vandalizing our school”

The mysterious boy jumped and spun quickly. He seemed to forget about the crutches and leg cast in his hurry, and lost his balance, sending him tumbling to the ground with a yelp of pain. 

The two of them rushed over as he propped himself up on his elbows. Under the raised hood, he was wearing a bandana around his nose and mouth. Stan would normally think that was a little overkill, but all criticisms were silenced by the pair of beautifully icy blue eyes that were looking worriedly between him and Bev. 

“Who are you guys?” The mystery man asked. 

“Uh-uh” Bev said “Who are you? This is our turf after all, and I’m pretty sure I’d recognize you if you went to Derry”

“Are you okay?’ Stan asked the boy.

“W-what? Oh yeah I guess” 

“Okay boys, back to the subject, what are you doing here?”

“You really don’t care? You’re not gonna turn me in?”

Stan laughed out loud at this. “Trust me mystery man, if there were two people who would watch this whole school burn to the ground with complete disinterest, you’re looking at them” 

Bev giggled, and even the mystery kid’s eyes crinkled with what Stan assumed was a smile. “In that case, I’m Bill. I actually go to Regalia”

“Isn’t Brian Mackey their quarterback?” Bev said, eyeing the graffiti, which read  _ brian mackey sucks cock.  _ Bev and Stan were interested enough to let him finish the artwork before disturbing him. 

“Yeah… I’ve got a bit of… personal beef with him. At the moment” 

“I can see that” Stan deadpanned. Bill’s eyes crinkled again. It was kind of cute, honestly. 

“Well Billy Boy” Bev said as she plopped down to sit on the ground, “Stan and I were about to smoke back here. You’re welcome to join us. Might take the edge off the pain of having fallen on a broken leg” 

“Well how can I deny an offer like that?” Bill laughed.

Stan helped Bill up, and him and Bev helped him hop to the wall, where the three sat down.

“You know Bill” said Bev, “You can probably ditch the assassin garb.”

“What if a teacher comes?”

“What are you talking about?” Stan deadpanned “When we came back here, this was here already”

Bill and Bev both looked at him, before cracking up with laughter

Bill took his hood off and pulled the bandana down. _Shit_. He was really hot. His lips were pursed and heart shaped, and even in the dark, Stan could see the auburn shade of his soft-looking hair. 

Bev looked over at Stan, raising an eyebrow and giving him an amused look. He was totally busted for staring. 

Bev lit the joint and took a long drag. “So Bill, what brings you to our school. People who vandalize town property typically aren’t the type to frequent football games. That, and if you wanted to spread rumors of fellacio about your quarterback, that might be more effective at your own school.”

“Well in my defense, people who smoke weed behind concession stands don’t seem like the type to go to games either”

“You caught us” Bev smiled, “The stand-in quarterback is our best friend, so we dragged ourselves out”

“Good for you. For the record, I am the kind to go to football games. I play football actually. I’m a running back”

“Hence the broken leg?” Stan asked

“Actually, that-” Bill started, plucking the joint from Bev’s hand and taking a quick puff, “Is the intentional handiwork of our beloved quarterback-”

“Hence the spraypaint” Stan finished.

“Yep. Didn’t appreciate being on a team with a fag. I figure he did well enough at getting rid of me” 

Stan ignored the pointed look Bev sent his way. “That sucks man. I’m sorry” 

“Well I’d love to get back out on the field and kick his ass, but my ankle says otherwise” 

Bev, Stan, and Bill finished the joint while making small talk. Bill had lived in Regalia, Maine his whole life, and had a brother named Georgie. 

When the joint was finished. They were silent, enjoying the high and the roar of the crowds behind them. 

“Well Stanny, it’s been about… twenty minutes since we left to get popcorn. I fear our band of idiots may have finally realized that the concession stand has closed”

“Right you are, Bev dear.” The two of them stood, and brushed the dirt off their asses. 

“Well thanks for the weed you guys. And for not, ya know, turning me in” Bill looked up from his place on the ground. Stan sighed and reached out his hand.

“Come on big guy. You’re the first interesting person I’ve met at this school outside of my groups of friends. I’m not lettin’ you get away that easily. Doesn’t even matter that you don’t go to this school. In fact that’s a bonus”

Bev was beaming with a devious edge. “You know Bill, from out resident mean girl, that’s high praise” 

“Well I’m glad my acts of teen indecency have made me interesting enough to keep me around. I’d love to join you” 

Stan hoisted Bill up and balanced him with hands on the waist while Bev grabbed his crutches. Stan prayed the darkness hid the blush high on his cheekbones. 

The three set off to their row, Bill taking one last hard look at his handiwork, smiling and following the other two. 

When they reached the bottoms of the bleachers, the three stopped. Even while stoned, they all realized that crutches and a metal staircase were a match made in hell. 

“Alright, I take the crutches, Stan takes the boy”

“You know I don’t appreciate being called a bo-OOF” Bill grunted as Bev stole one of his crutches, falling backwards into Stan’s chest. Stan hoped he didn’t catch the wink Bev sent over his head. She snagged the second crutch and raced up the bleachers. 

Stan situated Bill’s arm over his shoulder, and the two started with a bizarre hop-limp-lean combination that nearly sent them both tumbling to the ground multiple times. Eventually, thankfully, they were sliding in the seats next to the other Losers. 

“Bill” Bev said, “This is Ben”, kissing Ben’s cheek, and causing him to flush deeply. “Eddie is that one, and Richie is the one he’s using as a pillow”

“Lightweight” Richie winked, lightly tapping the empty handle of whiskey with his foot.

“Right then. What’s the score?” Bill asked, looking out at the field.

When met with silence, he looked at the group. They all stared back blankly. “We haven’t been.. Uh.. keeping score” Ben said quietly.

“Keeping sco- seriously guys?” Stan said incredulously. “The score is posted there! What did you think those big glowing numbers were?” 

Richie snorted, “How many girls these team has collectively accidentally impregnated”

Bill smiled when he saw that Regalia was losing spectacularly. 

“So Stan, where did you find this fine piece of man meant anyways? You aren’t the type to drag strays home?” Richie asked

“Behind the concession stand. He joined me and Bev in smoking”

Richie gaped at him, “You fucker’s smoked without me? The betrayal!” 

“To be fair” Ben added, “You were trying to devour Eddie’s mouth. If anyone deserves to not have been there, it was one hundred percent me”. Bev patted his hand consolingly. 

“What can I say” Eddie mumbled from Richie’s lap, “Whiskey makes me horny”

Richie laughed, “When dating someone with a dick as big mine, everything should make you horny”

Eddie flicked Richie in the face but smiled nonetheless. “When dating someone with a dick as big as yours, one becomes proficient with a magnifying glass” 

The group laughed, even Bill chuckling along. 

“So Bill” Bev said, turning towards him, “You comin’ to our little Loser after-party?”

“Didn’t- uh- know I was invited”

“Of course you are! Any angst strong enough to make you vandalize the school is enough to make you an honourable loser” said Bev.

“Angst to what!?!” Richie asked suddenly, Eddie groaning as he got jostled on his lap. 

“Yeah, I may have been, like, spray painting the concession stand” 

“Big Bill with the anti-Derry propaganda” He reached in for a high-five, “Love to see it, my man”

Bill blushed. Stan’s brain short circuited at the grin forming on his face. 

“Anywayyyyss” Bev interrupted, leaning in from her place nearly on Ben’s lap, “After any school event, we all go skinny dipping in the pond behind the school.”

“No pressure, of course, if you aren’t comfortable with it” Ben added. 

“Well I wouldn’t have a problem with it, but my cast can’t really get wet”

“I mean” Stan said quietly, “The skinny dipping is fun, but all we really want is to go to the pond and light a fire and drink, and you can keep your cast nice and dry with that”

Bill turned and gave Stan a small grin. From behind Bill, all the remaining four Losers were giving big smiles and thumbs up, and Eddie was making an obscene dick sucking gesture with his hand. “Sounds like a plan to me”. When Bill looked back at the field, Stan flipped his friends the bird.

Derry won the game, and the Losers all stood up (Ben and Stan each taking one of Bill’s arms around their shoulders so he could stand up too), and screamed for Mike. He waved at them from the field and gave them a blinding smile, and they all screamed louder. 

They all made their way to the field with the rest of the student body, introducing Bill and Mike. This is where things got a little funky. 

Brian Mackey was also on the field, and he happened to catch a glimpse of red hair. 

He strolled over. “Hey there Denbrough. We realllyyyy missed you on the field today”

“Fuck off Mackey” 

“No, I mean it Billy. Maybe you could’ve run down throwing rainbow glitter to distract them. Too bad your ankles fucked, fairy” This remark had the rest of the Losers turning around in shock. Stan noticed his face fall. The whole group was staring at the opposing quarterback. This surely wouldn’t do.

“You know Mackey,” Stan said slightly louder, taking an small step towards the boy, “I was wondering if you want to hang out some time. I heard you suck a mean cock”

This comment had some of the surrounding players turning and looking at the commotion. Brian was getting angry. “Shut the fuck up fa-”

“You do know that the most homophobic bullshit is spouted by those who are trying to supress their own homosexual urges” Stan added, now smirking meanly. “So imagine your fear when the hottest guy on your team turns out to be gay. You couldn’t stand it! I mean, I get it, just look at those eyes. You couldn’t be on a team with him. You wanted to fuck him too bad!” 

“That- that’s not true! I’m not a fuckin’ homo!” Brian shouted, but he was looking pale. 

Bev took a step forwards, grinning widely. “That’s not what is says on the back of the concession stand. You know it’s nothing to be ashamed of Brian. Plenty of sports players are gay now.”

“Fuck off!” Brian yelled at his teammates, who were all chuckling a little, as he stomped off. Bill knew that none of them liked him that much. On top of the blatant homophobia, Mackey was just an entitled asshole. 

“Goddamn Stanley” Richie scoffed, “Didn’t know you had it in you”

“Please” Mike laughed, “He’s out resident bad bitch. I never would have doubted him”. Stan smiled and reached out to fistbump Mike, who grappled him into a hug instead. “Mike you smell like sweaty balls”. He still complied in Mike’s rough housing. 

“Bet you wouldn’t mind if I smelled like Bill’s sweaty balls” Mike whispered. Stan rolled his eyes, and dug his fingers into Mike's neck, making him screech and bat his hands away. 

The group made their way to Ben’s truck. On the walk, Stan elected to slow down and walk alongside Bill. 

“So, uh, did you mean that thing about my eyes?” Bill asked sheepishly. 

“I mean, objectively, they're nice. It’s barely even a subjective opinion.” Stan answered coldly.

“Oh” Bill said, nodding slowly. 

Stan smiled slightly. “However, it is a personal opinion that everything else is pretty fuckin’ nice too”

Bill suppressed a grin, and his face turned bright red. “Oh”

When they got to the truck, Ben got in the driver's side and Bev took her rightful place in shotgun. Nobody ever fought her on it, because she always said that if anyone else wanted shotgun, they’d have to suck Ben’s dick them-damn-selves.

In Richie’s car, Eddie always stole shotgun, citing the same reason. 

“Where do the rest of us sit?” Bill asked.

Richie grinned as he opened the truck bed, and revealed a fuckton of blankets padding the floor of it. Once they had all hoisted themselves up and shut the door of the bed, Stan slapped the window leading to the inside of the car, and Ben took off. 

They pulled into the little alcove next to the pond, and all got out. Bev and Eddie worked on getting the fire started. Richie was not allowed to help, since the time he set his shirt on fire and got second degree burns on his stomach. He claims that Eddie finds his scars sexy, but Eddie just says they're a constant reminder of his own poor judgement. Keeps him humble. 

Once there was a fire roaring, Ben grabbed a stack of red solo cups and another handle of whiskey. Bev gave him a big kiss before taking a big swig of whiskey and starting to pull her clothes off. The rest, excluding Stan and Bill, followed suit. 

The two of them sat on the end of the truck bed. “You know”, Bill started, “You don’t have to sit here with me just because I can’t go in. You can skinny dip.”

Stan pretended to consider this before shaking his head. “I’m here to ‘work my wry charm’ and ‘light your loin with a fire of passion’. Those were the words Richie used at least”

Bill stared for a second, before cracking up. Even Stan chuckled. 

“Well for the record, your wry charm is incredibly cute and you sticking up for me was pretty fuckin’ impressive. Fire in the loins sounds like an STI though. If he has that for Eddie, tell him to get it checked out.”

Stan laughed and shrugged. “The guy was an asshole. Needed to be taken down a notch anyway. Happy to be the one to do it.”

“Well regardless of the reason, consider my metaphorical loins ablaze”

“If I’m going to consider your loins in any scenario, an open flame is preferably not involved”

Bill laughed, and the boys locked eyes for a minute, before both blushing and looking away. 

“You seem really fuckin’ cool Bill. As much as it sucks that Mackey did that to you… am I a bad person for being glad that it led to us meeting?”

“Eh. Maybe. I’m looking at it as a silver lining.”

“Smart” 

While the rest of the losers were still in the water, Stan found a bag of marshmallows and sticks, which brought a bright smile to Bill’s face.

Stan and Bill’s first kiss ending up like roasted marshmallow, and Stan would gripe about how hard it was to wash the marshmallow out of his hair. Bill got it all over his hands, and didn’t clean it off before fisting Stan’s blonde curls while deepening the kiss. 

When the rest of the Losers came in, they yelled at Stan for starting the marshmallows without them, but let it go when they noticed how red both boy’s lips were, and the guilty expression on their faces. Richie slurred something about fire and loins, and only shut up when Eddie shoved a marshmallow in his mouth. 

The next Monday, they had a school seminar in the gym, where the principal told the student body they wouldn’t stand for vandalism or hate speech. Stan was smothering a smile the whole time, and snapping Bill pictures of the principal's angry face. Bill found it hilarious.

In the years to come, Bill would wax stories about fate and destiny when people would ask how the two of them met. Stan would roll his eyes and attribute the whole thing to Bev’s rampant smoking habit and Bill’s misconstrued sense of justice. Despite this, when people saw the way he looked at Bill when he told the story, everyone knew a small part of Stan believed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Characters: V please... any other verb...I cannot grin any more... have mercy.. plz...  
> Me: ....... "then he grinned" 
> 
> Alright lemme know if u like it! I swear whenever I lose inspo for whatever actual story I'm trying to write I can only do stenbrough one shots sorry them is the rules.


End file.
